


And A Hamilton In a Christmas Tree

by legolifesaver



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, Christmas, Holidays, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolifesaver/pseuds/legolifesaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fics about the hamilton family all about christmas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And A Hamilton In A Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! please enjoy this quick oneshot! ill be doing 25 days until christmas fics featuring hamilton characters, this is the first in a series, they can be read seperatly. expect more tomarrow! enjoy!

   "Don't put all the ornaments together like that," Eliza inspected Alexander's work on the Christmas tree, he was putting every single blue ornament in a group on one part of the tree.

    "I'm being artistic." Alexander shot back like a sassy, five year old.

    John stepped away from his side of the tree to look at what his boyfriend was doing. It was horrifying. A big, blue, shiny patch on the otherwise colourful tree. "How about I help you?" He offered, reaching to take down some of the blue ornaments to replace them with different colours.

   "How about I help your face," Alexander crossed his arms and pouted. John and Eliza just shook their heads at their grumpy boyfriend before giving him kisses on each of his cheeks. Eliza could see the corner's of his mouth quirk up, but he still stubbornly continued to pout.

   "Do you wanna put the star on top when we're done with the ornaments?" Eliza asked, Alexander, who was still pouting, nodded his head. Eliza patted her boyfriend's shoulder.

    "Don't pout, Santa might put you on the naughty list." She warned.

* * *

 

  As soon as John had evenly dispersed the blue ornaments on the tree, it looked beautiful. It had colourful lights and garland strung around it, and glittery balls in reds, golds, blues, and silvers.

   The three of them stepped back to look at the sparkling tree.

   "It's just missing a star." John said. He looked over at Alex. "Will you do the honours?"

   Eliza had gotten the star out of it's box. It was a silver, four pointed star with gold stripes running out from the center. She handed it to Alex.

 "You can only put it up if you smile," She said. "Come on, smile."

  Alexander looked at the star in his hands and then at John and Eliza. He couldn't help but smile. This was going to be his first Christmas with them. He didn't have too many decent Christmas memories.

   "It's really hard to be upset when I'm around the both of you." He said. He pressed kisses to boyfriend's and girlfriend's lips before grabbing a step ladder to put the star on top.

    Alex felt so special putting the star on top. "I'm still the biggest star of the house, right?"

  Eliza smiled at him. "I know better than to argue with you on that."

    Alex placed the star, incredibly carefully, on top of the tree, adjusting it a little bit here and there to make it perfectly straight.

   Alexander stepped down from the ladder and put it away. "This tree is almost as pretty as you two." He smiled.

   "That was so corny." Eliza shook her head.        "Give him a break, Eliza. Flirting doesn't come _tree_ sy to him."

  Alexander never felt more in love with these dorks.

    

   

   

 


	2. A Merry Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip and Angelica Hamilton celebrate christmas morning with their parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Please enjoy! and remember to come back tomarrow

   Alexander, John, and Eliza were enjoying a few quiet, peaceful moments on Christmas morning. The three were snuggled on the couch together, each with a cup of coffee in hand. Soon, though, the quietness was interrupted by the sound of feet coming down the stairs.

   "It's Christmas! Papa! Daddy! Mama! It's Christmas!" Their daughter, Angelica, excitedly yelled as she came down. Her older brother, Philip, followed her.

  "Merry Christmas," Philip beamed.

  "Merry Christmas, you two." Eliza smiled. Both kids were eyeing their presents that were under the tree, boxes and bags wrapped and packed.

  "Open your presents." Alexander told them. "I think you'll love what Santa got you." John added.

 The kids didn't hesitate. Philip grabbed the nearest box with his name on it. It was wrapped in shiny, red paper, which he tore off.

  It was something Philip always wanted. A calligraphy set. It came with all sorts of pens and ink and papers. The three parents loved having a nerd for a son.

   "Oh my gosh! I can handwrite my poems with this!" He gushed.

   Angelica grabbed a glittery, pink bag stuffed with white tissue paper. She ripped out the paper, tossing it everywhere and letting it fall like sheets of snow. The six year old girl pulled out a penguin Pillow Pet. She squealed in delight.

    "I love, love, love, love penguins!" Angelica exclaimed as she hugged the penguin.

   The siblings opened the rest of their gifts. Philip had gotten more nerd-stuff and Angelica had gotten more cute, penguin-stuff. By the end of the morning, they were laying down on piles of wrapping paper, clutching their presents.

   "Do you think they're ever gonna move again?" Eliza joked.

 "They'll get up eventually. Probably for New Year's." John stretched on the couch and yawned. "Can we take a nap? That's all I want for Christmas."

  "We can, or we can drink more coffee and play in the pile of wrapping paper." Alexander suggested.

   "Deal." Eliza and John said in unision.

   

 

   


	3. Homeliton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander and John are away for the holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! i hope you all enjoy this!

   "I wish they were home." Philip said, absentmindedly looking at the mug of hot cocoa in his hands. Eliza put an arm around her teenage son's shoulder.

   "Me too." She said.

  John and Alexander were both away on business. It was the night before Christmas and they weren't home yet ("We're trying, but we're in a situation that we can't leave." "It's Thomas Jefferson's fault. Blame him."). Eliza, Philip, and Angelica we're gonna be spending Christmas without them.

  "Can we call them?" Philip asked. It was late at night, Angelica was already asleep. He should be sleeping. He wondered if his dads were sleeping, too.

    Eliza set down her mug of cocoa and grabbed her phone. "That sounds like a good idea."

    They answered after two rings.

 "Hey!" John and Alexander said in unison over the phone.

  "Shh. Angelica's asleep." Eliza said.

  "Sorry. How are you?" Alexander whispered.

   "We miss you both." Philip said.

"We miss you, too. Your dad and I were just talking about you guys before you called." John responded.

  "How's D.C?" Eliza asked.

  Alexander sighed into the phone. "It's nice, but you and the kids aren't here, so it sucks."

  "But don't worry. We'll be home before you know it." John assured them.

   "John and I have to get going. Important stuff, sorry. But we'll talk soon. I love you guys." Alexander spoke.

    "I also love you guys." John added.

   Philip smiled. "I love you, too."

    "We love you very much." Eliza said.

* * *

 

 

   "Merry Christmas!" Angelica said as she came down the stairs the next morning. Philip and Eliza were already downstairs. The 15 year old was sprawled out on the couch in a Christmas sweater and watching a Christmas episode of Spongebob. Meanwhile, Eliza was in the kitchen taking cinnamon rolls out of the oven and putting frosting on them.

  Angelica usually was eager to open her gifts on Christmas morning, but for some reason, she just down next to her brother.

  "You okay?" He asked. She shook her head.

  "It just feels weird having Christmas when they aren't home." She said this as Eliza walked into the living room.

   "They'll be home soon." Philip promised her.

   Suddenly, Eliza's phone rang. It was John and Alexander.

   She answered after two rings. She put them on speaker.

    "Merry Christmas!" John and Alexander yelled into the phone.

    A chorus of "Merry Christmas"s came from Eliza, Philip, and Angelica.

     "How's your morning been, so far?" John asked.

    "Mom made cinnamon rolls." Angelica said.

    "Yummy. Now I wish I had some!" John responded.

    "Hey, can one you do us a favor?" Alexander said.

    "Sure, what is it?" Eliza asked.

  "Well, John and I are standing outside and it's very cold out and the door is locked. And I really want a cinnamon roll.!"

  The three ran to their front door and opened it. Standing on the front steps were John and Alexander, holding all their luggage and covered in freshly fallen snow.

   "Merry Christmas." The two men said at once, smiling because all they wanted for Christmas was to be in New York with Eliza, Angelica, Philip, and homemade cinnamon rolls.

  


End file.
